1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a golf tee, and more particularly a golf tee which includes a cylindrical tee member adapted to be used as a long tee as well as a short tee on a mat and a stick shaped tee member formed with a tray shaped head part at an upper portion thereof, thereby enabling the golf tee to be used on a mat as well as a lawn ground by fitting the cylindrical tee member to the stick shaped tee member.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Recently, many people enjoy golf as means for employing spare time well and make friends or means for relieving fatigue and boredom resulted from repeated workshop life, and the number of the people enjoying a golf is on an increasing trend.
Conventional golf tees are generally classified into two classes of tees, that is, a long tee adapted to be used for a wood club and a short tee adapted to be used for an iron club in accordance with using condition. In accordance with using manner, there are a stick shaped tee having a pointed end adapted to be stuck in the ground and then used, and a cylindrical tee having a flat bottom surface adapted to be placed on a mat or fitted to the stick shaped tee and then used.
However, the conventional golf tees have disadvantages as follows. When the stick shaped tee is used on a mat, it is not easy to install the stick shaped tee to a mat by sticking the tee in a proper gap of the mat. Also, when the cylindrical tee is used on a lawn ground, it is difficult to fix the cylindrical tee on the lawn ground without movement of the tee.